Lying to the World (And Herself)
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Spoilers Season 3 through 8. Told from a non-evil Katie Cassidy's Ruby's POV, who was amazing. Slightly AU, but still follows the canon.


Spoilers Season 3 through 8. Told from a non-evil Katie Cassidy's Ruby's POV, who was amazing. Slightly AU, but still follows the canon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_She was human once too._

It was a long time ago, long before they can remember. No human now was alive then. It was back when the plague was big.

_In the present, she'll find it ironic that she was a nun._

When her family had become ill, she had prayed for answers, for absolution. She got none. They died, slow and painful, the same way so many other plague victims died. Then she turned to witchcraft to try to keep others from suffering in the same way.

_Her and Dean really aren't that different- always putting others before themselves. They're both to damaged to worry about trivial things like self-preservation._

The first time she found her way to earth, she was free and able to help them. But her freedom was short-lived, a fleeing dream. She wasn't human, not anymore. Her body had deteriorated centuries ago and she had to relearn everything, including the strange language of the humans nowadays. She was thankful for her vessel, a sweet dying girl who had no family left. The girl allowed herself to be possessed and spoke fluent Latin, the language of the Church of her time. She thanked God for small miracles, before remembering she wasn't one of his children anymore.

_She was one of the damned, but that didn't mean squat to her._

Other demons had told her about Lucifer. She never believed in the Devil, not even as a human. She saw the two Winchesters sacrifice themselves for each other and knew she had never forgotten about love and human devotion and how sometimes those are stronger than any magic.

_That was before she was sent back to Hell and watched Dean torture soul after soul. He tore through every one of them with a lazy, satisfied grin on his face and a gleam in his eye._

When she got back to earth, everything she knew was gone. Her formal vessel was dead. Dean was alive. Both he and Sam had died and come back again. There were angels walking around. Lucifer was real and free and Sam, sweet Sam, was the one that had opened the door or gate or whatever it was holding the Devil back. She heard talk when she entered different places hunters were known to frequent, the Winchester had killed their demon companion that night, that Dean had twisted the knife into the demon's vessel. The hunters got a real kick out of that. The knife, her knife, had gained Colt status. It was legendary, the stuff of bedtime stories to little baby hunters.

_She was alone again._

She watched over them, the little fallen angel on their shoulder. She possessed a girl named Lindsey in a bar Sam worked in for a short while, and learned in horror and dismay and disgust that he drank demon blood. He was channeling his powers that way? How could he do that to himself? She possessed a crazy woman named Wendy in an insane asylum that the brothers worked a case in, kissing them both, much to both her and her vessel's pleasure. She took the bodies of random women who were dead or dying or insane, using different names, following the brothers town to town. Sometimes she'd be the girl who slept with Dean, other times she'd be the librarian that Sam would has about the history of the town. Her heart broke for Dean when Sam died, possessed by Lucifer. She lived near Dean and the woman and the kid for that year. Her heart broke again when he had the angel make the woman, Lisa, forget him altogether.

_They were the only constant in her life, the closest thing to normal for her. It was only natural that she should be worried for them._

The demon that had played her had slept with Sam. Somehow, she couldn't see him as anything but a brother. She still followed them, never when the angel was around though. Time passed and her heart broke as she flirted with Dean one night in a club, only for him to go home with some blonde, leggy slut who thought he was an investment banker. She stared disgusted at the woman, but followed her like a second skin. An Amazon, that's what she was. When they were sleeping, she went in a killed every last one of them. She was a powerful witch when she was human and she hadn't been around this long as a demon without being smart. She tortured the slut though, nice and slow. It's wasn't even out of petty jealous, no, at least that's what she told herself. It was because Dean was an idiot.

_She didn't love him. She didn't. She didn't… did she?_

She heard he was in Purgatory, him and the angel. She lived next to Sam and later, Amelia, during that time, possessing different vessels between moves. She encouraged Amelia to take a chance with Sam, because he was worth it and he deserved happiness after everything. When Dean came back, she heard he was defending a vampire. She chatted with the vampire in a general assorted supernatural monster bar. He wasn't half bad, a guy named Benny, an outcast like her who remembered being human too much to completely ever be a monster or accepted.

_Now all she had to do was prove to them that she was worth defending too._

* * *

R & R! :D (No, not rest and relaxation, although this was a great stress reliever to me!)


End file.
